


I'll Never Get Sick of You

by reassembledbrokenheart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembledbrokenheart/pseuds/reassembledbrokenheart
Summary: Adora's a little dramatic when she's sick.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	I'll Never Get Sick of You

“Hey...guys. Is everything okay?” Catra says as she sees Glimmer and Bow creeping out of her and Adora’s room. 

“Uh, yeah. We were just leaving,” Bow says as they start to walk past Catra.

“Adora’s not feeling well so we thought we should let her get some rest,” Glimmer says as she pushes Bow past Catra and hurries along.

Catra gives them a weird look as she opens the door to check on Adora. As she walks in a pillow comes flying at her head. 

“Whoa, Blondie!” she says as she ducks.

“Go away!” Adora shouts as she turns Catra’s direction. “Can’t you see I’m dying over here?”

Catra takes in Adora’s appearance and wonders if it’s true. Adora’s nose looks red and raw and her hair is matted and sticking up in all directions. The bed and floor are absolutely covered with used tissues.

“Stop being dramatic you big baby,” Catra says fondly. “What can I do to help?”

“Get out and save yourself,” Adora whines.

Catra rolls her eyes and grabs the trash bin. She starts cleaning up all the tissues and then checks to see if Adora has a temperature. She’s a little warm but nothing too terrible. Catra places a kiss on her forehead and pulls the covers up a little higher.

“I’m going to go grab you something warm to drink. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Please don’t leave. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Have you gotten any sleep? You look awful.”

“Thanks… and no, not really. It’s not so easy when you can’t breathe out of your nose.”

“I didn’t think you could even get sick,” Catra says as she crawls into bed next to Adora and props her up against her chest. “Isn’t that one of your She-Ra perks or something?”

“It should be! But _apparently_ even magical princesses get sick too.”

Catra rubs her hand up and down Adora’s back soothingly and nuzzles against the top of her head. She wishes Adora would have let her go and get her something to eat or drink but sleep is probably the best thing for her right now anyway. She thinks she may be starting to doze off when Adora’s face turns and looks up at her.

“Thanks, for sticking around with me. I know I can be a pain when I’m sick.”

“Are you kidding, this is nothing compared to how annoying you were back when we were little.”

“What?! I was not!” Adora says indignantly.

“Lonnie used to sneak into the boys room just to avoid being around you. It was the only time people preferred being around me over you. It was kinda nice actually.”

Adora shoves Catra’s arm but lets out a little laugh. “I think Bow and Glimmer are happier than I am that you’re here. I’m pretty sure I may have thrown one of Bow’s arrows at them on their way out.”

“Oh, yeah, they’re not coming back anytime soon,” Catra says teasingly. 

“I just really hate this. I’m supposed to be taking care of you guys, not the other way around. How can I do that if I’m like this?”

“We’ve talked about this. It doesn’t always have to be you. You’ve done so much for everyone. It’s okay to let us take care of you sometimes. You deserve that more than anyone,” Catra says as she cups Adora’s cheek.

“Old habits die hard,” Adora says as she leans into it and smiles. “Thanks, Catra.” 

Catra smiles back. “Okay, enough feeling guilty. You need to get some rest. Doctor’s orders.”

“Pssh, since when are you a doctor?” Adora quirks an eyebrow.

Catra smirks, “Maybe once you’re all better you can find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Feel free to like/reblog on [tumblr](https://reassembledbrokenheart.tumblr.com/post/620402554791182336/fic-ill-never-get-sick-of-you-rating-g-word) as well!


End file.
